Ascending Above
by NullRitter
Summary: Three humans enter a world that should not exist, and decide to set the record straight. This results in them receiving a single revelation that allow them to break free from their constraints and move forward. Oneshot.


One second, three armed individuals stood eagerly in the middle of a dark warehouse, the blistering cold doing nothing to dull their anticipation for the mass murder that lurked right around the corner.

The next second, they stood in the middle of a bright chamber.

The ornate tiles, colorful stained glass, and extravagant decorum instantly betrayed the chamber as part of a castle, the regal thrones at the end of the chamber hammering this fact in further.

However, the three individuals took no note of the aesthetically-pleasing room, and instead diverted their attention entirely at the creatures residing in the chamber.

Completely surrounding the three individuals were a group of entities that could only be described as the abominations of some depraved god; barely outlined, with their spindly, blunt-ended appendages, grotesquely elongated faces, compacted bodies that looked as if a horse's torso had mutated such that its bones were compacted together, the unnatural wings and tumor-like protrusions from their foreheads, and most disgusting of all, their _eyes._

Gigantic, circular, unblinking eyes that burrowed right through their skulls and conveyed nothing but ignorance, fear, and contempt.

The three individuals could feel visceral emotions of primal origin seep through their bodies; emotions of fear, confusion, anger, shame, and animosity, topped off by the purest feelings of disgust a human being is capable of experiencing.

The three individuals could feel the blood rushing to their heads as they continued to observe the quadruped abominations through the visors of their helmets; their already ragged breathing escalated in speed rapidly while simultaneously being permeated with sounds of anger and repulsion.

As they listened to the creatures collectively murmur in an incoherent orchestra of unnatural sound, they caught a glimpse of something that resulted in the most fanatically powerful feeling of unfiltered rage to build up in their chests, screaming to be unleashed upon it with extreme prejudice.

Standing before them was a larger, even more horrific variation of the creatures; with a bone white coat, deformed frame that bordered on skeletal in structure, gold jewelry whose only purpose seemed to be compensating for its wearer's ghastly appearance, and thin eyes that befitted a false deity overcome by undeserved hubris. Facing the three individuals, the walking abomination opened its mouth to undeservedly address the humans, but the thought-shattering speech was drowned out immediately.

Drowned out by the cacophony of gunfire that furiously roared throughout the chamber as the three individuals raised their rifles and opened fire on the false deity, perforating its wretched form with hot metal and extinguishing its life in what could only be called a cleansing of the bastardization of reality they currently resided in.

This action of death-dealing resulted in the three humans being instantly being blessed with euphoric, adrenaline-like catharsis that filled their minds and bodies with feelings of pure elation.

Fully intending to keep their high going, the humans swiftly reloaded their weapons and turned on the horde of abominations that surrounded them, firing indiscriminately into the crowd and watching with satisfaction as they cleansed the room. When their magazines inevitably grew dry, they drew their blades and engaged the few lucky survivors in a brief and deadly melee, all three of them internally rejoicing at the empowerment they felt as they jammed their cold hard steel into the skulls of the creatures; it felt as if they were purging the lowest scum of the universe from existence before they could bring disgrace to all sentient life.

This whole transgression had taken place in little over a minute, but to the humans it felt like every second had been an hour of pure bliss.

Their euphoric high beginning to wear off, the three humans noticed that it had become significantly brighter in the chamber. Turning towards the nearest window, they saw that the sun had tripled in size, and continued to expand rapidly, the heat in the chamber increasing proportionally.

Looking back at the mutilated corpse of the false deity, the humans noticed the mark of a sun on its side, and concluded that it somehow held control of the sun while alive, and that its timely death resulted in the sun expanding, or the planet falling into the sun. Either way, the three humans felt comfort in knowing that the remaining abominations living in this hellish reality would perish with them when the sun's radiation wiped all life of the face of this world.

Deeply exhaling in relief, the three humans dropped their weapons, sat down together on the bloodstained floor, and watched as a blast of light, presumably a solar flare, swept across the outside landscape and into the castle, the bright light, intense heat, and peace of mind being the last sensations felt by the three humans before they were swept away by the fiery storm, along with all other life on the planet.

* * *

Isaac woke up in his home in Arlington, Virginia, U.S.A. The date was December 29, 2012.

Opening his eyes and feeling the warm rays of the winter sun on his face, he realized that he felt calm, content, and full of a wonderful feeling that he couldn't quite describe.

He frowned as he got out of bed and thoroughly stretched. He vaguely recalled something odd happening last night, but thinking of it only caused his smile to return, as well as an elating feeling akin to having a heavy burden lifted from his body and mind.

Opening the blinders, he was met with the sight of the morning sun shining down upon the full glory of the world; the D.C skyline in full view, people going about their business, the Potomac River reflecting sunlight like a liquid mirror, and even the odd airliner majestically taking off into the sky.

Every passing second caused Isaac's feelings of joy to grow, until he just couldn't stay home any longer; after eating a quick breakfast, taking a shower, and getting dressed, Isaac stepped outside, and felt the combination of fresh wind and comforting sunlight.

Looking off into the distance, he smiled and reveled in one simple fact.

 _It was a wonderful world._

* * *

 **So yeah, NullRitter here, and I hope you enjoyed my little oneshot here, because this is the official conclusion to my "Wonderful World" MLP related psuedo-series. That's right, no more stories about a trio of sociopathic humans-turned-pony barging into ponyland and fucking shit up, or MLP stories altogether.  
**

 **I mean, "Elements of Reality" is an incomprehensible piece of shit, and while "What a Wonderful World" is much better, I don't think that the main idea behind the story (sociopath humans enter Equestria, loose all meaning in their lives after finding out there actually is no way back home, quickly grow to absolutely despise both the ponies and the world they inhabit, and the story ending with them slaughtering everything in Ponyville, assaulting Canterlot with an army of magic clones from the mirror pool from "Too Many Pinkie Pies", killing the princesses, causing the sun to destroy Equestria, gaining ultimate emotional catharsis in the process, and then being sent back to Earth by some cosmic force before they went on their killing spree with regained humanity, wiped memories of Equestria, and a new appreciation for their lives) was very well suited to a long, rambling story like the one I was concocting, so I decided to finish it once and for all with a tidy little oneshot.  
**

 **Another reason that I decided to finish it was because I honestly don't really care about MLP: FIM at all anymore, and no longer consider myself a brony, as well as me wanting to try something new.**

 **So, comment, review, and give your earnest feedback!**


End file.
